The Day From Hell
by Charchisto
Summary: This is my second YD fic! It's based when Vlad turns into a vampire at sixteen between seasons 2 and 3. I've tried to stick to the programme where I can... Hope you like it. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Introduction

**The Day from Hell**

_Hi everyone, this is C bringing you a fourth fanfiction. Yes, yes I know I'm already two at the moment but I wanted to give you the heads up for this one._

_This is a first person perspective from Vlad's view and it's based between series 3 and 4. I've tried to sort of make it fit in with all three series while making Vlad become a vampire at sixteen._

_I did ask on one of my fanfictions what people thought but there was no response… _

_So I'm publishing it anyway!_

_For all you Twilight and Young Dracula fans I am still thinking of doing as crossover but not till all three of my current stories are finished, especially Nico's story…_

_This kind of gives you an idea of what it's like without Ingrid. Sorry, Ingrid lovers but she's not in this and neither are the Brannaghs, Erin or the Van Helsings…_

_Otherwise yeah certain people may be in it…_

_You'll just have to read and find out! ;-)_

_I'll publish the first chapter tomorrow!_

_Hope you like my new story…_

_C_

_Xx_


	2. Clashes

A Day from Hell

_Hello and welcome to the first chapter to A Day from Hell. I'm glad to report that this fanfiction has been met with a lot of enthusiasm and so here is the first chapter…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula it belongs to the BBC…_

Chapter 1: Clashes

"Ugh," I groaned, my eyes opened to see Zoltan – my stuffed wolf or hellhound – glaring at me like I was about to die, which I guess technically I was.

I was sixteen.

Great, today was the last day of my short life.

I had known this was coming; Dad had been going on about it for over a month now. Plus my vampire abilities had been leaking through every other day for the past fortnight like flour through a broken sieve.

I had to Dad's ultimate delight been sleep flying, making things break when I got angry and I had almost bit a person in Home Economics when they strayed a little too close… luckily for the both of us the person had had garlic in their hands at the time and I didn't exactly like that stuff anymore.

I pulled my pillow over my head still groaning wishing that I was dreaming…

"Vladdy; get up!" I heard my Dad say enthusiastically from next to me; too enthusiastically if you ask me.

"Get out!" I told him pulling my head out from under the pillow.

Lad,, you need to undergo your transformation," he insisted.

"It's my birthday," I snarled surprised by mw own anger and reaction. "I'll do what I want."

"Well, that's better," Dad said approvingly. "Happy birthday,"

He sped out of my room with a WHOOSH. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed knowing there was no way of avoiding what was going to happen either way.

Zoltan rolled over to be to talk to me.

"Don't worry Master Vlad, I'm sure you'll become perfect vampire," he tried to reassure and comfort me.

"Yeah," I muttered, "prefect, as in perfectly evil."

I changed into normal – well, normal for breathers - clothing over my school uniform knowing that Dad will have already told my headmistress Miss McCauley I was having the day off.

Zoltan rolled next to me in silence and I made my way down slowly and unwillingly to the throne/living room. As I walked the bell of the school started tolling loudly, summoning me for my transformation…

_This chapter is a bit short, but I don't want to give away too much too early if I fit in the next chapter it'll give away far too much._

_Do you like how I've made Vlad kind of himself but with more of a temper. I thought that maybe he would be in a bad mood and he only became more controlled after the transformation. Vlad will be a bit dark for the next couple of chapters but not evil even though I find it kind of funny when he is._

_Please review. Thank you for reading._

_C_

_Xx_


	3. Facing my Fate

A Day from Hell

_I just want to inform you that from now on I will be updating this fanfiction once every three days unless I get more free time. It's because originally I was going to write my outtakes fanfiction, my Insignificant Characters: Nico one then this one but I thought I could cope with them all at once. I was wrong and with exams only two months away I have to start revising on top of writing fanfiction and all my college work. Sorry._

_Welcome to the next chapter, today is A Day from Hell day and the next A Day from Hell day is on Wednesday so I will not be updating till then unless I find some free time._

_Anyway this is a build up to Vlad's transformation and there's a familiar character in this one, but I don't want to give too much away so enjoy._

_Oh and by the way… This fanfiction will be ten chapters long not including my introduction. I may write a sequel but that won't be till I've finished my other two fanfictions._

_I don't own Young Dracula. Which is a shame because then I would know what is going to happen in season 4 rather than being hung by a thread._

Chapter 2: Facing my Fate

I barged into the throne room with a scow on my face, which deepened when I saw the large number of presents awaiting me and then I saw my mother Magda Westenra stood next to my Dad with a mischievous smile on her face that somehow dad found attractive.

"Happy coming of rage, Vladdy!" She said flitting over and kissing my cheek to my intense surprise and irritation; I didn't want my Mum here to pressure me; it was bad enough with Dad.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, while thunder crackled outside in harmony with my anger. "Why aren't you with your wolfy boyfriend?"

Dad smiled at my harshness, he loved it went I was nasty, especially when it was to Mum because he thought and I agree with him – one of the few things we do agree on – that she deserves it after all she has put us all through over the years.

"Why, can't I see my son on his sixteenth birthday?" She asked facing innocence.

"You, no," I told her. "You're up to something, you always are."

"Vladdy, open your presents," Dad interrupted me knowing that if Mum inflamed my temper anymore I may have done something I would have regretted such as staking her (she may be an evil witch but she is my Mum).

I sighed calming down. "Fine," I muttered. "I wish Robin and Ingrid were here."

It was true, really, it was. Robin would cheer me up telling me how jealous he was of me becoming a proper vampire and tell me how I would always be his best mate. Ingrid would tease me saying how I would always be her little brother the breather loving wimp, vampire or not.

Despite the fact that Ingrid hated me, blamed me for Will's death and would have killed me and Dad if we hadn't have escaped Stokely; I did love her, she was my sister; it's like the fact I love Mum and Dad too. Sure they are blood thirsty, power hungry maniacs but they are family too and I sacrificed my breather life for them.

As I thought this through I went to the main table picking up a red present with a black ribbon (surprise, surprise, what other colour wrapping paper do vampires use?) and shaking it to see what was within without opening it like most breathers did.

It rattled making a clanging sound.

I ripped off the paper to find a gold pendent about five centimetres across on a gold chain. On one side of the pendent was the familiar Dracula crest and on the other the not so familiar Westenra crest.

It kind of reminded me of the brooch Dad gave me on my first day at school four years ago at Stokely.

I felt guilt and a dozen other emotions sweep over me. I had to admit despite my distaste for wearing clan crests I did like the pendent; it was beautiful and it wasn't black!

"I had that made for you," Mum admitted. "In my family it is traditional for an heir to receive the crest of the two blood families they are a part of. It's even more important for you so that people recognise the fact the Chosen one is a member of both the Westenra and Dracula clans."

"Thanks Mum," I said knowingly that if Ingrid were here now she would be going on about how it's so 'unfair' that I get a pendant despite the fact Mum had an expensive custom made coffin for her on her sixteenth.

Dad took it out of my hands and hung it round my neck so the Dracula crest was visible and the Westenra crest not.

"Open mine," Dad insisted pointing to a large one taking up most of the table. I was going to say 'which one?' as a joke because a lot of the presents would be from dad, me being his favourite child and all…

I could tell that the present was a coffin just by looking at it, but I opened it nevertheless.

What a surprise! It was a coffin, but not the type I was expecting. It was a large half cylinder and metal like a casket. It was very modern looking with its silvery shine and the clips on top joining together the double lid.

To my surprise again, I actually loved it. Dad obviously knew me better than I had thought because he had stuck with vampire tradition while making sure that tradition would fit me.

"What do you think?" Dad said smirking as he could see the delighted look spreading across my face.

"Can I try it?" I asked eagerly before I could stop myself.

"That's my boy!" Dad said clapping his hands together happily. "Try and open it."

I clicked my fingers and the coffin opened, which was a first because it hadn't worked before. Then I used a chair to get into the coffin I sat in it biting my lip; it was rather comfortable.

"Thanks Dad," I said grinning slightly and Dad shrugged.

"No need Vlad, open your other presents!" He said.

"Can I stay here and open them?" I asked too lazy to getup. Both my parents laughed happily.

_Vlad,_ I thought to myself. _Stop acting so vampiric you don't want to be a vampire remember._

Nevertheless, I opened my presents in my new coffin when Renfield came charging in with a cart.

"Good morning," he said. "Happy birthday, Master Vlad. What would you like for breakfast, Bacon, egg or chocolate pancakes to which I know you are so partial."

"GET OUT!" My parents snarled; their eyes red with fury and fangs bared.

"Don't!" I cried, and then Renfield fell backwards and fainted. "Oh, for all that is unholy and now look what you've done."

"Are you sure that you can't undo the mind wipe?" Dad asked me for the millionth time.

"I'm positive," I lied, I could reverse the mind wipe, or at least I thought I could but I didn't really like the old Renfield that much and I didn't want him back or rather all the bad stuff back such as the food.

Dad sighed and Mum shrugged uncaringly. Zoltan just looked around trying to find something to eat.

"Right, transformation," Dad said in a tone that meant that I wasn't get out of this in a hurry.

Mum and Dad escorted me to the blood mirror room door and I turned to face them.

"Good luck, Vladdy," Dad said hugging me which he rarely did. "You don't need it but make me proud."

"I will," I muttered unsurely.

Mum then hugged me which surprised me even more as she never showed any affection towards me.

"Do well, do us proud," she murmured in my ear. I pulled away awkwardly nodding. I turned round and walked into the mirror room preparing to face my supposed 'destiny'…

_I hope you liked this. I know this chapter was longer than usual but all the better._

_Some chapters may be long others short from now on, just telling you now._

_I was kind of inspired by Star Wars: III Revenge of the Sith for this chapter because I wanted Vlad to show a dark side like Anakin does in episodes II and III but not become 100% evil either._

_Thank you to all the reviews so far. I'm glad people like this so far as it seems as popular as my Nico fanfiction which is more popular than my outtakes fanfiction._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	4. A Strange Transformation

A Day from Hell

_Heyyyy! Yes my one chapter every three days idea has gone completely out of the window! Hooray!_

_Yeah, so here's the next chapter, some bits may be umber evil and others really goody goody because I'm having mood swings at the moment._

_I don't own Young Dracula… I do wish I owned Vlad though (no guesses why )_

Chapter 3: A strange transformation

The door slammed behind me and I faced the mirror.

It was different to when I last saw it, rather than a red frame it had a gold one with gargoyles on each side but after all this time it still emitted it's reddish glow.

I looked in the mirror to see myself with a miserable brooding expression on my face, well; at least I'd never see that again.

Today my black hair seemed slightly thicker than it had yesterday. This wasn't surprising because over the past year my hair seemed to go blacker by the day until it reached the same nightmare black colour of my Dad's.

"Nope," I muttered seeing no real different in myself. "No evil reflection… yet."

Then my reflection flickered so I was looking at a boy who was me, but not me at the same time.

He had to be my evil reflection.

He was rather handsome, which kind of annoyed me because well, it just did.

He had his hair pushed to the left instead of the right like me, but the scariest things – well, kind of scary – were his black eyes and sharp fangs.

"Well, well, well…" he smirked, a deep evil sounding voice came from him. "So finally the precious breather-lover has come to embrace his destiny?"

"Oh, do shut up!" I snapped, irritated. "I'll control my own destiny thank you very much."

He laughed loudly. "Dear old Vladdy, you know that in the end I will win. You saw what will happen to Ingrid and Boris; they lost, and now Boris is dust because he was so pathetic; Ingrid who knows where she'll end up but probably the same way as Boris with her attitude… but us…" he grinned. "You're strong, but I am stronger. We'll be the one ruling over all others. We will succeed where all the others of our pathetic family failed, we will be leader with vampires and breathers alike on their knees pleading for their puny lives or unlives in the vampire's cases. They won't know what hit them! We'll be the most powerful vampire the world will ever and has ever known."

"I don't think so." I said determinedly. "I am the Chosen One. I'm the one who is meant to rule. Not you. I was chosen. Not you. I am the strong one and I will win. I've been determined to be good for sixteen years and I most definitely am not stopping now!"

My reflection snarled at me. "As you wish…" He began to push himself out of the mirror the barrier that had held him for sixteen years was slowly breaking…

I backed off until he was free and made a grab for him before he could make the first move that would destroy me.

I felt him begin to merge with me… sort of. I felt his power come in but not his personality. The rest of him seemed to go elsewhere but I couldn't see where because I was in too much agony to notice.

"No!" My reflection cried faintly. "I'll be back. I will rule!"

I almost screamed in pain; it was like a massive weight pushing on me at all sides.

I collapsed my body feeling completely weird and yet sort of normal.

I felt powerful, not that I haven't before but the last time I felt this powerful was the moments that I can remember when I put the Crown of Power on over two years previous.

"Uhhh," I groaned, pulling myself to my feet. I shook my head trying to clear it and make sense of things.

I looked down on my hands to see that they were slightly paler than their usual pale. I placed my left hand to my mouth to feel the fangs that had finally emerged after the weeks of toothache; this confirmed my fears. I was a vampire.

_Okay, I've decided that this fic maybe eleven chapters long because some are getting too long where others are far too short, and it's getting rather annoying._

_Do you like how I've gotten Vlad to get his vampire powers but his evil reflection to go back into the mirror; it makes it fit in better with the series, because I want to make it seem that Vlad doesn't take his reflections threat seriously and gets too laid back and forgets about him until, well, you know if you've seen in the series._

_I have to admit I was glad they had an episode where Vlad went all evil because it makes a nice change and I like evil Vlad just as much as good Vlad! Plus I love writing for evil people (like this chapter for example, which I just loved writing) and reading fanfictions where the main characters go evil too… I don't know exactly why…_

_It's why in my fanfictions the characters may be a bit darker than they should be… Sorry, I just like writing them that way. Especially vampires._

_I know it's taken a while for this fic to come up but I hope it has been well worth the wait. I plan on getting the next chapter up tomorrow but it depends because I have a lot of work to do and revision too…_

_Thank you for reading._

_Please Review._

_C_

_Xx_


	5. Adaptation

A Day from Hell

_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry; I've been really distracted the past three days and had you hanging by a thread for almost a week now! I know sorry doesn't really cover it but still I am._

_I have decided to write a Young Dracula/ Twilight crossover even though there was zero response :-(. I couldn't help but plan it because I've finally got the Breaking Dawn part 1 DVD and it has been inspiring to write it but I won't be publishing it until this fic is finished!_

_I don't own Young Dracula… I wish I did then I could see the scripts and watch it being made!  
><em>Chapter 4 – Adaptation

I felt my fangs shrink as I lowered my hand. I turned to the grimacing knowing my parent's reactions nevertheless I walked out of the Blood mirror room.

"Vladdy!" Dad cried happily; I felt like rolling my eyes as this was the exact reaction I was expecting. "You look incredible! Of course I expected nothing less of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked noting my deeper voice still wondering what could be so different about me; I felt exactly the same; sort of I felt weird not having a pulse but there was no sign of my reflection at all not even in my head which was very confusing… (_That's because Vlad's reflection returned to the mirror to work with the other 999 reflections of Vlad's so they could take over him then they could take over the world etc whatever Vlad's evil reflections planned on doing were planning it_)

Mum smiled at me. "If you had a reflection I would say take a look in a mirror but you can't now." She laughed and this time I did roll my eyes.

"Right," I muttered. I wanted to go to my room so I could think things through in peace. When I took a step I felt myself moving to my room without any effort from my feet. Suddenly I was in my room.

"Cool," I said smugly, this was the only part of vampirism I had actually looked forward to and I had figured it out already.

Dad appeared next to me with a WHOOSH. "Isn't it?" He commented smiling. "I wasn't expecting you to do that so suddenly."

I sat on my bed and shrugged at him.

"Off," Dad said immediately.

"What?" I asked completely baffled.

"The bed," Dad said like it was blatantly obvious. "Time for more vampire lessons I think. Flaming; you have already accomplished this before so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Okay, what should I hit?" I asked; I didn't mind the fire thing so much because it didn't involve hurting people, much. Dad then pointed at my bed. "NO!" I yelled loudly my voice booming. "I'm keeping it."

"Vlad, you're a vampire. You don't need a bed." He insisted.

"No," I said stubbornly hearing thunder rocking outside.

"If you don't ash it, I will." He told me.

I couldn't help but snarl my fangs emerging making me wince inside I felt dead gain as evilness emerged inside me. I eyes burned red with fury.

"No, you won't," I continued, I turned my back on him and chucked a handful of flames at the bed so I wouldn't chuck it at my father. It burned until there was nothing but charred wood and ash left over.

Dad burst out laughing at my behaviour. "That is much better." He approved and I glowered at him; he had tricked me… "Being evil isn't a bad thing Vlad," he said in response to my expression. "It's natural for vampires. As long as you don't stake me or try to get yourself killed." He shrugged. "I don't care what you do as long as there is some evil involved."

"Not likely," I said harshly in response.

"You are just proving that you do have some evil within you Vladdy, maybe not as much as I would have liked but it is there. You don't have to bottle up the hunger or the anger; there's nothing standing in your way."

"Nothing except myself," I told him. "I'm not drinking blood full stop and like you said no one can stop me. I'm not going to hurt or kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. I'm not you Dad!" I repeated the words I had said so many times. "I'm going to do things my way from when I'm eighteen!"

"Vladimir," my dad started and I knew what he wasn't going to say.

"I'm very disappointed in you," I quoted harshly showing how I felt when he said that. "You always are!" I snapped.

I swept out the room and rushed through the throne room hen mum caught me…

_Okay, I've made this a kind of cliff-hanger because I don't want chapters getting too long._

_Anyhooow thank you for reading. Please review!_

_C_

_Xx_


	6. What I want to do on my birthday!

The Day from Hell

_Hello everyone. I'm not exactly sticking to this three day routine and I definitely won't be because on Wednesday when the next instalment of this is due I will be unable to publish. Sorry, but I'm meeting a friend and going to university till late then I have to go to parent's evening as well. If I didn't have to go to the parent's evening I would publish trust me I would much rather publish then go at all. Anyway I apologise in advance so the next chapter may come out on Tuesday or on Thursday._

_I don't own Young Dracula and I never have._

Chapter 5: What I want to do on my birthday.

"Vlad," my mum began gripping my arm.

"Oh, don't start," I snapped shaking off her hand. "I've already had the 'we are vampires act like it' lecture from dad. So save yourself the trouble."

"Do you want me to stake him for you?" Mum asked desperately and eagerly seeing my anger and taking it the wrong way.

"Tempting," I admitted, but if dad were staked there would be no one I 'trusted' to become the new regent although technically I could just take the throne myself now I was sixteen as really there was no real law stopping me just the fact the grand high council had insisted that a head a clan must act as regent until I was 'mature' enough which would be at eighteen in their eyes. "But, no, I'd never forgive myself if I let him get slain."

Mum smiled smugly knowing that if dad pushed my anger any further I may change my mind. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Thanks," I said sort of grateful. "But I'm not sure whether I will or not," I lied and mum could tell I was just from looking at me. Mum hadn't really looked at me like that since I was little back when I was her 'little boy' and Dad's favourite child, son and heir and I lavished in being the favourite of the family doing what I wanted but that was before I became probably aware of what being a vampire meant.

Mum continued to glazed at me, which was sort of embarrassing because I didn't think of my mum really that often anymore and here I was realising that really mum did have a good side really, really deep down deeper than in dad even. "I'm proud of you," she told me to my surprise. "You look far better than I expected; you've turned out better than your father ever could have. You're a better vampire and will be a better leader than him as well."

I shrugged at her. "It depends on how you define the word 'better'"

"Maybe," she agreed. "But today is your birthday, so you should be able to do what you want. So what do you want to do Vladdy?" Mum used the same nickname as dad did. She only used it rarely but mostly when I was younger; I didn't mind being called it as long as it was by my parents anyone else no, you call me Vlad and that is that. No Vladimir nonsense, it makes me sound like a villain or something, Vlad is such a better name.

I thought this through. I wanted to go into the breather world and get what I wanted. See I have this diary which ran out of space just before I left Stokely and I did manage to save it but I hadn't had chance to get a new one and I needed new clothes among other things as well. So I said "I would say we should check out the new shopping centre (_A/N or mall if you are American. I'm not I'm British and Vlad may not be but he has got to 'keep up pretence' as Vlad puts it_) but as soon as I go outside I'll burn to ash and I don't think dad'll approve…"

"Well, that is what we will do then," Mum decided. Then dad came in looking in a right mood. "Bon, bons, Vladdy and I are going birthday shopping for him. Do you meant to come or are you going to sit here and sulk?"

"You two aren't going anywhere," Dad snarled still angry at me. "Particularly you Vladimir" – did I mention that I hate it when he calls me that, I thought so, it annoys me so much – "You will both burn to ash. You can go ahead Magda but you Vlad, you're a vampire now, Chosen One or not you can't come and go and do what you please until you are eighteen."

"But dad…" I protested anger sparking in me, I couldn't let him tell me what to do, and I wouldn't. "If you come along you can boss me around all you want."

"Even if I did come we would all become ash anyway," Dad reminded me and I had already thought of that. I flitted to my room grabbed my 'secret ingredient' to staying kind of breatherish and came back handing it over to dad.

"'Sun block 100, a way for vampires to go out during the day', what rubbish is this? Sun block has never fully worked." Dad commented and I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that stupid.

"It does work with a UV filter umbrella and anyway it is mostly for indoors I saw it advertised in your favourite paper." I contradicted him and snatched the sun block out of his hands and began using it on the exposed parts of my skin. "Are you coming, mum?"I offered mum the tube and she took it coping what I had done.

"Of course, Vladdy darling, someone needs to teach you about fashion, especially since your father doesn't have a clue," Mum said to my dad's irritation.

"Right that is it, I am coming and I do know things about fashion." Dad snapped at mum.

"Yes, fashion from four hundred years ago," Mum corrected him. "Twenty first century vampires do not wear yellow and yet you do. Why is that?"

"I am not behind, I'm ahead," I snorted at that, dad thought that technology was a temporary thing, I knew better and it seemed that mum did too.

"Are we going or not?" I demanded impatiently as dad applied the sun block to his skin.

Both my parents nodded and we headed out.

_I've just realised how bad this story is. It's far too short and there isn't enough drama! Hopefully my crossover will make up for it._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	7. Temptation

A Day from Hell

_Me: Hello people, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever but now it is Easter and I can finish this fic and get on with my other three which are well on the way. Speaking of which I have Vlad here with me to help me write this one_

_Vlad: Hey people, (waves at you) I still can't believe you are attracted to my evil reflection (discussing what has been discussed on my outtakes fanfiction)._

_Me (sighing): Vlad will you drop it, why else would I have you doing semi evil things in my fanfictions and why do I read fanfiction where the characters go evil. Because I like it, your reflection is cute but you are cute too. Get over it!_

_Vlad: Sorry, I just hate the idea of him being better than me._

_Me: You are him! Duh!_

_Vlad: I suppose so. On with the disclaimer; C doesn't own me or Young Dracula although I think she would claim my reflection if she could…_

_Me (losing patience): Vlad!_

Chapter 6: Temptation

When we arrived at the shopping centre I had to feel nervous. After all there were three vampires among these breathers who would slaughter them all.

Mum looked her usual self, quite beautiful but in this case a beautiful breather. Her black wavy hair was down and she wore a knee length red dress, black tights and red high heeled shoes. None of these clothes were a giveaway as to what we were.

Dad on the other hand didn't look breather like at all with his all leather outfit with sunglasses. This outfit caused far too much trouble, it was obvious that it was sun proof to slayers and breathers always thought he was a rock star when he wore that outfit. I found this a problem because the country was crawling with slayers and one look at Dad they would know what we are and we were as good as dust.

Dad started charging his way through the crowds and going to the nearest shop to probably analyse the breather fashion.

I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing how absolutely ridiculous my father looked and the glances he was getting and Mum smiled at me probably knowing this was what I was thinking.

"You father looks ridiculous doesn't he?" she asked rhetorically and I nodded in agreement with her, it was probably one of the only times I have agreed with my mum but I did agree.

We both burst out laughing. This was nice, but sad because it reminded me of when I was little and when mum was around, back then mum and I would hold hands and watch dad teasing him and laughing at him.

"I do miss teasing the Count," Mum admitted still smiling.

"You take it too far now," I told her, it was true, if she wasn't so mean to dad then they may still be together after all it was her fault that dad changed – a change that didn't attract mum anymore - which made her run off with a werewolf. "You two play with stakes and garlic rather than capes and leathers like you used to."

Mum ignored my comment and went over to dad to see what he was staring at in the shop window.

I shook my head at both my parents and pulled out the debit card that belonged to my dad which I had casually nicked when he wasn't looking – notably vampiric behaviour there Vladimir, I thought to myself. I knew his PIN number as well too so I went off alone to go to shops which had my idea of fashion in mind.

Without his debit card dad couldn't buy much, sure he had some money on him and mum probably did to but they wouldn't be able to agree on what to get me and they couldn't find what size clothes I am if I'm not there. They didn't have thousand at their disposal like me.

So I flitted off to the other side of the shopping centre unnoticed because I had carefully appeared in a dark area where no one could spot me.

I have to admit that I enjoy being independent not just because I have to be as the heir of count Dracula and as the Chosen One but because it shows self confidence and it also means that I can spend hours at a time being what I want to be rather than something I am not. I can be Vladimir Dracula, the vampire that wanted peace between vampires and breather rather than the Chosen One that ruled the vampire world through intimidation and fear.

I felt so free; it was like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders, which it sort of had really not, I didn't have to act like a leader.

I have to admit that as I shopped the breathers did smell extremely tempting and not all that nice, I had always thought that they didn't smell appealing but I couldn't be more wrong. So I had to resist, and I did manage to do it, I thought of my old best friend Robin, school, anything but blood.

It worked.

_Vlad: You make me sound like some OTT hero or something._

_Me: You are a hero, at least to me! You're one of my many heroes._

_Vlad: I'm touched. This chapter took forever to write though. I thought you already had it on paper._

_Me: I did, but I had to make some changes and I have been writing not only for my other three fanfictions but for Cosmic Love and Changing too._

_Vlad: I'm guessing they aren't Young Dracula fanfictions._

_Me: Correct. Cosmic Love is a YD Twilight crossover and Changing is a Star wars fanfiction that I have been dying to write since forever. Neither has been published yet and won't be until this fic is finished._

_Vlad: This fic is almost finished though isn't it?_

_Me: That's right, only five chapters to go and they are rather short though knowing me I'll make them longer when I'm editing them._

_Vlad: So the readers can expect them soon?_

_Me: Maybe, not telling, I won't finish by the time I leave the country though I will have finished by May though, and then I can start publishing Cosmic Love._

_Vlad: Good, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction._

_Me: And being so patient to read it._

_Vlad: Please review._

_C_

_Xx_


	8. Breaking Down

The Day from Hell

_Me: HELLO everyone! I'm back with an update for A Day from Hell!_

_Vlad: Well, it's about time, seriously where have you been?_

_Me: Well, I kind of left the country last week and have been too busy revising for A levels that I haven't had the time to update and not to mention the fact that in the country I was in I couldn't access the internet so I was incapable of updating!_

_Vlad: Oh right. So did you have a good time?_

_Me: Sure did, the history stuff was cool but boy it took forever to get there and get back!_

_Vlad: Ohhh sounds bad._

_Me: Yeah well, I plan on finishing this fanfiction soon and then I'm not writing for a month so I can prepare for exams and then I will be back! I'm going to publish my unpublished ones and get outtakes for season 1 done!_

_Vlad: Yipee (Sarcasm). C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

Chapter 7: Breaking Down

I came home after two hours and unpacked my new things in my room.

My room had noticeable changed since this morning as where my bed had been my new coffin lay, I felt the instinctual urge to go into it and sleep as it was daytime but I resisted knowing that I wasn't really tired.

When I had finally packed away my new clothes – I figured that Dad would insist on clothes that were darker colours and I was still growing at a fast rate so I did need new clothes – I picked up a black leather covered book.

It was a diary. See I had one for when I was at Stokely but I ran out of room two days after I put on the crown of power so I had been writing entries of pieces of paper and sticking them in. Now I had finally had the opportunity to get a new one I could start a new one as part of my "new" life as one of the undead.

Only a minute later Zoltan came in looking pleased with himself likely because he had thwarted Renfield's attempted to pull him apart so he could find the batteries that weren't there.

"Ah, master Vlad. I see you have procured a new diary," my pet hellhound told me. Zoltan was the only one aware of my diary, even Robin had never known about it. (_A/N: I'm thinking of making a spin off to this that will be diary entries of Vlad's after this and during season 3… but that may be months away because I have so many fanfictions on the go and so many unpublished ones to do as well. Tell me if you would like me to make it._)

"Yes. Well, I thought with starting a new life again I might as well get a new diary…" I admitted.

"How was your trip?" he asked looking at me to say that it was a crazy idea to go out in the first place, which I guess it was as I am the Chosen One and there are slayers crawling all over Britain and if one found me I would be dust before I could say garlic.

"Okay, I guess. I kind of ran off on Mum and Dad so they are going to be less then pleased when they get home, not to mention the fact I kind of nicked Dad's debit card." I told him with a shrug and Zoltan made a wolfy chuckling sound.

"You seem to be acting very vampiric master, that may stop your father telling you off," he informed me and this time I shrugged.

"I haven't really changed Zoltan; I'm still Vlad just with the vampire abilities and a shorter temper." I said honestly. "I still believe breathers and vampires should be able to get along and I still plan on not drinking breather blood."

I grabbed a pen and wrote on the inside front cover of my new diary my name and when Zoltan wasn't looking I slid it into the draw where my ole diary was and locked it sliding the key into my pocket.

"VLADIMIR DRACULA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I heard my dad yell thunder clapping outside. I sighed and sped downstairs to the throne room.

"What?" I demanded letting my teenage hormones take over.

"Where in Hades have you been? I've been worried. What if a slayer had got to you…" dad ranted and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, one I'm a vampire now you don't need to take care of me like I'm two and second no slayer will dare mess with any vampire in front of breathers, it will blow their cover and ours." I reminded him what I had had to learn by myself even though it was kind of common sense.

"You're the Chosen One Vlad, you can't afford to be spotted on your own, you need to take responsibility, what would the council say if they found out?" my father questioned.

"That's rich coming from you who don't pay them any mind, and I don't care what they think, they are all a bunch of maniacs anyway. Why should I pay attention to them when you don't?" I asked rhetorically. "Honestly I thought that today was supposed to be my special day so I suggest that we argue later when it isn't my birthday!"

Mum placed a hand on dad's left shoulder trying to restrain him. He shook it off.

"Let's not fight. Vladdy is right, it's his birthday, he may have done wrong but you can't anything less from a new vampire. Speaking of which you must be starving…" Mum trailed off at my expression.

"No, no, no and no. No way! I'm not hunting any breathers or draining their blood!" I snapped at her furiously.

"You'll kill eventually Vlad, soon or later so why not now?" she asked.

"NO!" I yelled as thunder cracked outside. "I refuse, I'm only going to drink soy substitute, that was decide by me years ago and I plan to stick to what I wanted before even if I am 'The Chosen One' it's not going to change who I am and what I believe."

"Soy is not the same though…" Dad reminded me looking rather impressed at me sticking up to mum even though he did agree with mum.

"It's my birthday, and I'm not biting anyone." I said stubbornly.

"We'll see," my parents said.

_Vlad: My parents are so assumptive. They got the shock of their lives when I actually didn't bite anyone._

_Me (laughing): I'll bet! I think it's one of your most endearing qualities._

_Vlad: Thank you. I'm glad someone approves._

_Me: Yeah, well I don't fancy the idea of being drained of blood._

_Vlad: I can't blame you. Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_Xx_


	9. An Obvious Deception

The Day from Hell

_Me: Hello people, this is I think the second to last chapter to be published for this fanfiction and the last chapter should be published the same day as this one hopefully, that way it's finished completely for you all and I can focus on my other three fanfictions which I have no idea how to finish yet._

_Vlad: Well, it's great you are finishing this one at least. This is the last chapter on my birthday right?_

_Me: Correct, the next chapter is an add on I have put on for the fun of it to make it seem that things are turning for the better._

_Vlad: I wouldn't call everything that happened in series three making things for the better._

_Me: I was talking relationship and ideals wise._

_Vlad: Oh, right. I think I should point out that this story has had no beta so all the mistakes are due to C here. Also C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

Chapter 8: An Obvious Deception

Dad sped out of the room.

I fell into a sitting position on the nearest sofa cursing my father in Transylvanian/ Romanian.

Mum sat next to me watching me with amusement as I complained about my father.

"You shouldn't antagonise your father," Mum commented. "He can cause you more trouble than you think, not only as your father but as regent making him have a lot of power and influence over when you can lead even though legally you have to be eighteen."

"You always antagonise him," I pointed out.

"That is different, he loves me and thus he cannot really do anything to me. You on the other hand may be his favourite child and his son and heir but regardless he will not hesitate to deal with you. He fears me too much to go against me." Mum informed me and I didn't completely believe it because dad wasn't all that scared of mum and it seemed he was getting over her… finally but I wasn't sure why…

Mum placed an arm around me like she used to when I was little, I felt like a kid and then realised I felt uncomfortable with mum near despite I loved my mum it felt wrong with her back, it was like she was trying to manipulate me as she did with everyone.

"I don't care, he may be my father but he cannot boss me around forever. He wouldn't dare stake me he would get into too much trouble for it." I reminded her.

Mum smiled and shrugged. "True, he wouldn't stake you but he would me and get away with it as well…"

I nodded to show that I knew that dad wanted mum dust and that I would most likely wouldn't let that happen.

Mum sighed getting up and I smirked.

"Leaving?" I guessed knowing that mum had come to the school for a reason but had given up.

"Yes," she admitted and she looked surprised by my lack of surprise. "I was expecting you to become evil and stake the Count leaving you to take charge early…"

"That way you could manipulate me into giving you land, power etc, etc." I rolled my eyes. "I knew you were up to something, you haven't been that nice to me in years…"

"In order to gain power you must do what you have to, you of all the people must know that, "she informed me and I glowered at her as I had never gained power, I had it forced on me instead when I didn't even want it.

I stood to face her and said. "Get out. Get out of my home!"

"This isn't the end Vlad," she warned me.

"I know," I told her stepping back.

"Goodbye darling," and with that Mum sped out of the room likely to Monte Carlo or some other place.

I sighed relived that was over and sped to my room.

Well, now you know why I hate my birthday! It is the baddest day of the yeas and gets worse by the year.

I was about to get into my coffin and sleep off the rest of the day before slayers could barge in making my bad day any worse when I heard Dad yelling again…

"Vladimir! Get down here this second. You are in BIG trouble!" My Dad yelled and I groaned wishing I could ignore him.

So I sped reluctantly to where Dad was.

"Happy birthday!" Dad cheered smiling, and if I could I would have blushed with embarrassment. I should have known Dad would do this; he did it for my thirteenth although that was mostly Chloe's idea. "I know today hasn't been exactly to your liking so I thought you might like a small party just for us."

"Really?" I asked, Dad and I didn't get that much time together anymore what with me attending school and Dad being regent and the fact was that we didn't get along the way we used to back in Stokely and Transylvania, our relationship changed as soon as I decided that there should be peace between vampires and breathers and more more drastically when we found out I was the Chosen One.

Dad put his arm around me. "Really. Renfield!"

Renfield came toddling into the room with a dark brown chocolate cake with red and black – probably Dad's idea – candles on the top and he placed it in front of me.

"Make a wish," Dad muttered jokingly into my ears.

I smiled clicking my fingers wishing that there would be peace between vampires and breathers.

Then I took a chunk – a large chunk because I needed it after the day I had just had – of the cake and ate it fast and greedily as like most kids, chocolate is my favourite type of cake. (_A/N: Mine too! Chocolate yummy, yummy! Food of the gods there! Haha!_)

"I thought you didn't like me eating chocolate?" I said to dad amused between my mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

"I don't," he admitted. "But seeing as you are already dead I guess one cake won't kill you."

I laughed; I was rather surprised too, as Dad hadn't been this way with me in years.

"Thanks Dad," I said appreciatively.

"There's no need to thank me Vlad. You deserve this." I grinned happily.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I said apologetically. "I wanted some time to myself and I knew that mum was up to something, I would have just had it me and you but I didn't want you slain by mistake."

"You care too much about me Vladdy," he chuckled. "I should be surprised but you did give up your breather friends for me." I shrugged trying to remember the blurred memories of placing on the Crown of Power.

"You're my Dad. Of course I care." I told him. Dad put his arms out and reached to hug me.

I carefully slid into his arms and hugged him back. Unlike usually when he hugged me this hug didn't feel awkward.

"I love you Vlad. I always will." Dad said into my ear quietly.

"I love you too Dad," I told him back smiling.

Dad pulled back and smiled back at me.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…

_C: Awww, that is so cute!_

_Vlad: You love writing me and dad moments don't you._

_C: Yep, yeah and yes! Love it so much, it's why those kinds of moments are in Outtakes as well!_

_Vlad: (laughing) well it's nice that I do get along with him even though it's not as often as it used to be._

_C: Thank you for reading. Review if you like but this fanfiction will be finished soon so any improvements won't be made to this fic but to my others!_

_C_

_Xx_


	10. Spectrum of Embarrassment

The Day from Hell

_Me: Hello and I'm afraid that people this is the last chapter for this fanfiction! I have reached the end finally! It has been a pleasure to write this and I'm glad though it's finished, I think it's taken too long to write!_

_Vlad: Ah well, you can continue with your others now!_

_Me: Yes I can, so here it is the last chapter of a day from hell! I should note that this has nothing to do with Vlad's sixteenth I just added it on for the fun of it because I didn't want to have it as a one shot but show that the Vlad in this chapter is the same one as in this story just he's accepted his vampirness more!_

_Vlad: C doesn't own me or Young Dracula._

Chapter 9 (FINAL CHAPTER): Spectrum of embarrassment

The weeks, months passed and I finished my GCSEs coming out with Cs (A/N: _That's the gold standard asked for by the British – or English I'm not sure what they do in Scotland and the other countries I know that the Scottish don't really do a levels - government, not a pass for people in other countries, we need Cs and above if we want to get to the higher places especially in English and Maths!)_ and above in every subject which was relieving as in September I could continue going to school and do A levels (A/N: _To be honest, I prefer college, it's a lot more free. No more uniforms, no subjects I hate and lots of frees even though I have to do work in that time still we get treated like adults and the teachers are great but I can't judge completely as I aren't at sixth form and don't know what it's really like._) as well, which was going to be harder than GCSEs sure but the longer I could put off leaving the better. (A/N:_ That's how I feel that most students feel like, they are unsure where to go and what to do, I may be wrong but the people I know are like I'm not sure what I'm going to do unless it's university and even then they aren't sure what degree to do! I do thankfully whether I get there is a different matter, at least Vlad doesn't have to go to work or university. Lucky person._)

Dad was thrilled by this as it meant over the eight week summer (A/N: _For people's information when our GCSEs are over we don't have to go back to school at all as the teachers can't teach us anything else and at college we have an eight week summer holiday as well unless you have finished you're a level second year exams then you finish once your last one is done, I think that's because universities open in October though I think as because as a first year I stick around longer than the second years at my college but next year I won't have to. So Vlad as a year 11 wouldn't have to go back to school and stick at home like I did when I finished my GCSEs._) we could have some "Father-son" time whatever that meant, because his idea of father-son time was completely different to mine.

It wasn't till later that I realised that Dad was spending all his time with me for a specific reason…

I was eating dinner in the throne room in July when I heard the headmistress of Garside come into the room.

I looked up and smiled politely. "Hello Miss McCauley. Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Miss McCauley twitched nervously which wasn't like her as she was a very confident person normally. "Have you seen your father?"

"I think he's sleeping," I admitted using my super sensitive hearing to hear Dad snoring quietly in his coffin.

"He seems to have been avoiding me as of late and there are a lot of papers that he needs to sign…" Miss McCauley admitted.

"Really?" I said surprised. Dad didn't tend to avoid beautiful women like Miss McCauley; they were one of his very few weaknesses. "I'll have a word with him."

"Thank you Vlad," she said and left the room.

I shook my head sighing and sped to dad's room.

I clicked my fingers making Dad's coffin open. "Dad. DAD! WAKE UP!"

Dad opened his eyes moodily. "There's no need for the temper Vlad,"

"Do you know who just came in?" I demanded and dad shook his head. "Miss McCauley. She says you have been avoiding her and there are a pile of papers you need to sign."

"Why would I avoid her? Such a pretty neck…" he trailed off dreamily and I shook my head in disgust.

"That is my point, you don't avoid women usually how come you are suddenly avoiding Miss McCauley?" I demanded me and dad turned his head away like a child.

"Fine, if you aren't going to bother with her then can I have a bite out of her," I bluffed.

Dad sped so we were face to face.

"No," he snarled.

"Why, not?" I demanded.

"She's mine, I love her," he spat out so fast he didn't realise what he had just said.

"Ahh," I said almost thinking it was cute and then it hit. "Hold up, say what? You love her. Oh my… my dad is in love with my headmistress that is so embarrassing!"

"Why is that a problem?" Dad demanded dangerously.

"It's embarrassing!" I repeated dramatically. "If Mum or even Ingrid find out…"

"If you tell anyone, I'll personally make sure you are staked." He threatened.

I laughed at his poor attempt to threaten me. "I won't tell," I promised, I wouldn't dare as it would be bad for dad and me both as there would be problems caused by the vampire and human world if they found out.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I can tell. Still what is Mum's reaction going to be…?" I wondered.

"It's non of Magda's business," Dad said firmly.

"Don't tell me you love Mum as well?" I asked eyes wide.

"No, I don't," Dad sighed. "It's relieving really that I don't anymore."

"Then why do you constantly let her back…"

"Because she is so seductive, Magda knows me too well." Dad admitted.

I rolled my eyes. Mum knew Dad's every weakness but as a matter of fact so did I. It really showed the differences between me and my mother. I didn't manipulate my father, Mum did.

Maybe this could be used to my advantage… maybe things were going to be better than I had originally thought…

The End… for now!

_Me: Muhaaa. Okay, I sound wrong evil, I'm not trying that again._

_Vlad: You just need practise._

_Me: Maybe. Anyway I may make some diary entries for Vlad over the summer but I would like to know whether you want it first and what you would like, so PM me or put it into a review!_

_Vlad: Well, this is goodbye. Bye!_

_Me: Please review and thank you for reading. Love you all! Goodbye (we both wave)_

_C_

_Xx_


	11. Acknowledgements

**The Day from Hell!**

_Right, this isn't an update it's an author's note!_

_I would like to thank all my friends who support me with fanfiction despite their teasing about it them support me and help me with names and give me ideas! Thank you guys, I love you lot sooo much!_

_I would like to thank you, the readers and reviewers who supported me in this fic, I know is was a short one but I wrote this when I first started college unaware of fanfiction so yeah it's not like I was planning to publish!_

_I would like to point out that I do not own Young Dracula therefore I was only using it for this story and will never own it unless something miraculous should happen._

_Furthermore any and all evil acts in this fic are not real and I do not put them in for people to use, I hate people being nasty and this isn't a justification for the use of violence etc. it is just a story for the entertainment of readers._

_Anyway, I have another fanfictions for Young Dracula; go onto my profile and right at the bottom you will find my other stories if you are interested..._

_Thank you to the creators – including the writer of the book Michael Lawrence-, actors and crew of Young Dracula without which this fanfiction would be impossible!_

_Thank you to all the singers, bands, authors etc on my profile who continue to inspire me. They are just amazing and never cease to amaze me with their talent!_

_Thank you again for reading!_

_Charchisto ( Better known as C!)_

_Xx_


End file.
